


He Belongs To ME. (Cassandra x Varian)

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: Varian of Old Corona [2]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Moon Powers Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: In the same universe as my other Tangled story. So, slight far future spoilers. Varian is fifteen, almost sixteen, and Cassandra is twenty-two. Don't get me started on age gaps! This was perfectly fine back in their time period!Varian has redeemed himself and he's now the Royal Alchemist. He's grown a little in the past year since the Battle of Old Corona, and as a result, he's starting to attract girls his own age. Cass is totally NOT jealous! She's not! (She is.)





	1. The Royal Alchemist

(Quick note. They have met Adira and in my version, she's Varian's godmother.)

 

 

 

 

She leaned against the open doorway and watched him as he moved quickly around his lab. He'd really grown over the past year, both metaphorically and literally. He was the exact same height as Rapunzel now, though he was still as petite and lean as he'd always been. His hair was longer in the back now, most of it pulled back in a little ponytail. His sense of style had changed as well, thanks to the ever flamboyant Eugene Fitzherbert. He wore a long black coat now that hugged his slim figure in a rather....flattering...way (she supposed, not that she'd tell him that), black pants, and black knee-high boots with laces. His gloves and goggles too, of course. He still had a wicked temper and he was a sarcastic little smartass, but he'd proven himself to the people of Corona. He'd used his moon powers to put a field of protection over the capital, nearly killing himself in the process, and he worked hard everyday to find a way to deal with the black rocks that were spreading farther and farther out across the land.  
  
  
  


He was still upset about his father, but he'd at least accepted that freeing him wasn't going to be as simple as the young alchemist had once thought. It was going to take a lot of work and effort, but Varian swore up and down to them that he was up for the challenge. Rapunzel was worried that he was going to overwork himself and make himself ill. Cass knew for a fact that ever since the king and queen had officially made him the 'Royal Alchemist', he'd pulled several all-nighters. He'd even skipped dinner three times this week alone. Speaking of which-  
  
  
  


"Varian.", she spoke up finally.  
  
  
  


He made a quick shush sound, not turning around. He was concentrating on what he was doing, completely focused. It was important that he wasn't distracted or something bad could happen. He held his breath as the two components mixed, making sure there were no signs of possible explosion. Then he sighed, corking the vial before glancing over his shoulder. "What do you want, Cass?" He sounded tired, confirming Rapunzel's concerns. Cass crossed her arms. "You need to take a major break, Mr. 'Royal Alchemist'. Rapunzel told me to drag you out forcibly if I have to.", she informed him with a tilt of her head. He stifled a yawn behind a gloved hand. "I don't need a break.", he argued, frowning a little. She snorted. "Yeah..that yawn tells me otherwise.." He scowled at her. "I have important work to do. That comes first, sleeping and eating can come after that." She grabbed onto his coat sleeve. "You can't free your dad if you're  **dead** , Varian!!", she snapped angrily. "Please, just come with me and get something to eat!" She glared at him, her lips pressed into a firm line. He glared back at her, just as stubborn as she was. They stayed that way for a moment before Cass couldn't take it anymore. She suddenly grabbed Varian and threw him over her shoulder. "HEY!! PUT ME DOWN!!!", he screeched, struggling to get himself down. She wrapped an arm firmly over his lower back and ignored him as she walked away from his lab. "I told you I'd use force if necessary. It seems pretty necessary to me." He hissed through his teeth like an angry cat. "Ca _ssan_ dra!!!", he protested, smacking his fists into her upper back. "I know how to walk! I'm not a baby..", he grumbled the last sentence. "Then stop acting like one.", she answered quickly. He went silent, most likely scowling angrily. She couldn't say for sure since she couldn't see his face, but she'd gotten to know him well enough now to recognize the angry silence.

 

She put him on his feet right outside the dining hall doors. His blue eyes were icy as he crossed his arms tightly across his narrow chest. He didn't appreciate being manhandled. It reminded him too much of that time that moon cult tried to kidnap him a few months ago. She just rolled her eyes, opening one of the doors and gently shoving him into the room. Rapunzel and Eugene were already seated at the table, the King and Queen on a week-long trip to a neighboring kingdom. Rapunzel looked over when the other two entered, shooting Cass a grateful smile. "Thanks for getting him, Cass. Now I can worry a little less.." Varian grumbled under his breath, something probably not very nice, as he tensely walked over to a chair on the opposite side of Rapunzel and then sat in it with a huff. Eugene hid a smile behind one of his hands. Rapunzel waved a hand and a servant placed a plate full of food in front of the underweight teen. Cass sat beside him, across from Eugene, and in front of her own plate. Hmm. It was still warm. Good. She nudged Varian with her elbow when he just sat there, not eating, shooting him a glare. He glared back before begrudgingly shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth, his murderous glare moving to his plate. If looks could kill, that plate would be on fire. 

 

 

They ate in silence for awhile, the only sound being metal hitting ceramic. It was slowly grating on Rapunzel's nerves. She cleared her throat, unable to take the awkward silence anymore. "So, Varian..." The teen glanced up from under his bangs. "Make any new discoveries..?" She was honestly curious. He swallowed, drinking from the cup he'd been given, before sighing. "Not quite. The rocks aren't responding positively to any of my serums. The most I've been able to do with that sample from Adira is cause small fires. It's frustrating.." Eugene scratched at his head, thinking. Cass glanced at the boy next to her. "Maybe you just need some assistance? Another brain and pair of eyes? I could do it." Rapunzel beamed. "That's a great idea, Cass! What do you think, Varian?" The teen thought for a moment, lowering his gaze to his half-empty plate. It couldn't hurt to have someone else there with him, that much was true. Ruddiger was helpful in his own way, but he spent most of the time Varian was working asleep in one corner of the lab. Fine. "It couldn't hurt..to..to have someone else there, I'll admit. Someone with fresh ideas..", he conceded. He looked over at Cass. "You can help if you want..", he told her. She smirked. "Good. I would have helped whether I had your permission or not. It's not worth killing yourself over." He frowned, not agreeing.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Varian got some well deserved rest, he and Cassandra headed back to his lab. Once again, she took note of how much taller he was. The top of his head reached her nose now. Where had that cute little teen he had been before gone?

 

 

He shut the doors once they were inside, handing her an extra pair of his goggles. "Eye protection is vital, Cass.", he said matter-of-factly as he walked over to one of his work tables.  _Cassie._ Her brain corrected subconsciously.  _I gave him permission to call me 'Cassie'. Maybe...he doesn't think he's allowed to anymore...after everything he's done._ He was still talking. "You already have a pair of leather gloves, so you won't need to borrow any of mine." She put the goggles on her head, walking over to him. "Got it. So..what exactly are we doing..?" The table was covered in papers covered with sketches and notes, vials and beakers, as well as glass tubes and old scorch marks in the wood. The notes themselves, when she tried to make sense of them, made her head spin. Varian really was the smartest person in the kingdom, at least of the ones she's met. He had been a very formidable opponent, always at least three steps ahead, and he was now a very powerful ally with the addition of his Moondrop powers. She looked over at him as he thought. The gears in his head were almost visible. "Well..", he began, "We need to find a way to break through the apparent 'unbreakable' defense these rocks have. While my godmother's letters have given me some ideas of what to do, none of them have quite panned out.." He crossed his arms. Cass hummed, thinking. "Well, obviously, I'm not as smart as you. Forget I said that and you're never going to hear it again, but, I think we could try reworking some of the stuff you've already tried." He smiled a little at her attempt at humor. "That's not a bad idea." He shuffled through his notes, his larger front teeth peeking through his lips a little as he pursed them in thought. Then he decided on one in particular. "This one. This serum caused a rather...explosive...reaction, but it caused a tiny crack in the rock's thick exterior. Perhaps if we can change it a little bit, it could break it entirely." His eyes lit up as he started rambling under his breath, thinking out his theory. It was...kind of cute.. "Varian, focus.", she chided gently. He blushed. "Right. Sorry.", he grinned sheepishly before resuming his serious expression. He handed her the paper before moving around quickly to find the components he'd mixed together to create the serum the first time. She scanned her eyes over what he'd previously written, not understanding any of it. How the hell was this kid so freaking smart?? She shook her head in disbelief. Jeez.. He walked back over to her soon enough, his arms full of vials and containers. "Alrighty, formula please.", he spoke up once he'd set every thing down on the table. She handed the paper back over, lowering her goggles when he did. They felt weird, obscuring the edges of her vision a little. She stood next him, handing him things when he asked for them and watching as he mixed them together. He was very careful, hands steady, his entire concentration locked onto what he was doing. He poked his tongue out a little, making her lips twitch as she fought back a smile. Soon enough they had a bright red formula that was ready to be used. He filled up a glass dropper before leading her over to where he had the chunk of black rock Adira had cut for him when he'd asked her. Varian looked at her with a determined shine in his eyes. "Ready?" She nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." He grinned before moving his attention to the rock. He exhaled heavily before slowly letting a bright red drop fall onto the rock. They both held their breath, waiting. Nothing happened at first. Cass raised an eyebrow. "Uh.." Then Varian gasped as it started bubbling furiously. The next thing she knew, she was being shoved to the ground as the formula exploded with a loud BANG! Her vision went black as her head and back hit the floor...

 

 

When she started coming to, her ears ringing, she took notice of a weight draped across her body. It wasn't heavy or uncomfortable. It felt...nice. It was solid and warm and she wouldn't mind having it there longer. When she opened her eyes, wide blue orbs filled her vision for a moment. She was confused for a few seconds before her reason returned to her, making her inhale sharply. Varian scrambled away from her, as she realized that weight had been his own body laying on top of her, a dark red flush spreading across his freckled cheeks and burning the tips of his ears. "Sorry!! I wasn't..I wasn't...!!", he was stammering frantically for a moment, not looking at her anymore. Her face felt hot. She cleared her throat before moving into a comfortable sitting position. "Varian, calm down!! It's okay!!", she said firmly, holding out her hand placatingly in an attempt to soothe him. "You were just shielding me from the explosion, right?" He swallowed before nodding, his piercing blue eyes still wider than normal. "Then you did nothing wrong!" He bit his lip, his chest heaving from how quickly he'd been breathing. "St-Still, I should have gotten up as soon as I was sure it was over...and I didn't!!" Oh, Varian...

 

 

Cass sighed, standing up before walking over to him and offering her hand. He looked at her for a moment before grabbing it and letting her pull him to his feet. They walked over to the rock, an awkward air between them now. The rock had a significant amount of damage to it now, a chunk of it having been removed when the serum had exploded. Varian let out a victorious cheer at the sight, suddenly grabbing her in an excited hug. She was startled for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him in return. He was comfortably warm, something she'd noticed subconsciously not to long ago. "Way to go, Mr. 'Royal Alchemist'...you did it.", she praised. "No.  _We_  did it, Cassie!! I have to tell Rapunzel!!" He quickly let go of her and ran out of the lab with a big grin on his face.  _Cassie...._  She smiled at his excitement, gently resting a hand on her chest.

 

 

Why was her heart beating so fast..?

 

 

(End of Chapter One.)


	2. Warning Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels. So many feels.

(This chapter has a few mentions of spoilers for what I have planned for the story before this one. Read with caution.)

 

Cass grunted through her teeth as her sword struck the dummy again and again and again. All her frustrations fueled each blow as she fought to clear her mind. For three days now, ever since that painfully awkward moment on the Royal Lab's floor, every time she closed her eyes, she saw  _his_. A pair of wide eyes, permanently stained by the moon that had resurrected him, and framed by thick, dark, lashes. Eyes full of lingering pain and bitterness, full of obvious intelligence, full of deeply buried innocence and child-like hope. Eyes that revealed everything that made up who Varian was. This made her severely frustrated. What was wrong with her?? She'd seen those same eyes for over a year now!! This boy had tried to kill her!! Then...he'd tried to sacrifice himself...when they'd all been turned into birds....using the last egg on  _her_. He  _was_  kind of cute with his freckles, his big blue eyes, and his beaver-like front teeth..  
  
  
  


No! He's so much younger than her! He's not even of consenting age yet, which is sixteen years old!  _Just two more months,_ her traitorous mind added helpfully. No! You can't think this way about a  _child_!!! Especially not  _that_  child!!! ' _Even though there might be a possibility that he still likes you after everything he's been through..? You_ ** _did_** _read his personal journal, you know. You saw how bad he had it for you...'_ , her inner voice whispered from the back of her mind.  _'He created a brand new element and then named it after you....doesn't that count for something..?'_  
  
  
  


She stabbed her sword through the dummy with all of her strength, growling at herself. She didn't notice a certain blonde princess walking up from behind her.  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  


Varian looked up at his encased father from where he was seated on the floor of his old lab. It was cold and empty, everything covered in a fine layer of mostly undisturbed dust. There was no change in his father's amber prison. "Hey, Dad. Um...it's been four hundred and fifty-six days since I've heard your voice now.." He swallowed, eyes burning. "I made a small step closer to freeing you...I managed to break off a chunk of my rock sample with a serum I named 'Rapunzium', after the Princess....now I just need to figure out if it would work on the amber I made with that other serum.." He sniffled, a few tears falling. "I fixed my mistakes and I have my friends back..but a piece of my heart is still missing. That piece is you, Dad.." He took off one of his gloves and touched the amber with his bare hand. "I miss you, Daddy..." His aching heart twisted and clenched inside of his chest. His dad had missed almost two years of his life now. He hadn't gotten to see the ceremony where the King and Queen had officially declared Varian the "Royal Alchemist" in front of the entire kingdom. He'd been given a golden pendant shaped like the sun with his official title engraved into it. Queen Arianna had put it over his head and around his neck herself, smiling at him proudly. That was the best day of his short life so far, considering the emotional turmoil he'd gone through not long before that point. That was a day that his father should have been present at, but he wasn't thanks to his own son.  
  
  
  


The blue streak in his hair began to glow faintly, but he paid no attention to it.   
  
  
  


He was a  _horrible_  son. His dad loved him  _so_  much that he went after a flower that'd had a possibility of not even existing, just to bring his dead son back to life. What does he do to repay him? Constantly disappoint him, trap him in amber, and then attempt complete regicide in a misguided attempt at freeing him. His dad would be  _disgusted_  if he knew what he'd almost succeeded in doing. He would've destroyed the kingdom if given the chance. That was how angry and vengeful he'd been then. Obviously, he'd calmed down a lot since then. Regaining Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra's trust had probably been a major contributor to that. He'd gotten an actual support system, two people who'd tried to make him smile and laugh as well as one who'd just put her hand on his upper back and offer silent support. He appreciated all of it from the bottom of his heart. He really did! It's just not the same without his dad..

Varian lowered his hand and curled up into a ball on the floor as he started to sob. He was never going to free his dad, was he..?  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


"Cass? Have you seen Varian..? He's not in his room or in his lab. Pete told me that he hasn't seen him for hours.."

 

Cass jumped a little at the sound of Rapunzel's voice from behind her. "No. I haven't seen him. Why are you looking for him exactly..?" She turned to face the princess, wiping sweat from her face with her sleeve. Rapunzel smiled at her, though there was worry in her eyes. "Yesterday, he said he wanted to show me what his new serum can do. He said that he was planning on naming it after me. I'm just worried about him now...it's not really like him to abandon his 'very important work' like this...", her smile fell a little. Cass sighed. "Why don't you send Eugene after him or something? Last time I checked, I wasn't his babysitter.."

 

Rapunzel sighed too. "You're probably right...I'll go do that right now..." She smiled again before walking away.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


There was really only one place he would go, Eugene reasoned. Varian followed his own pain and guilt like a moth to a candle flame.

 

It was eerily quiet as he walked up to the semi-destroyed house. It looked exactly the same as the last time he saw it, minus the remains of Varian's automatons in the front yard. They'd all been cleaned up awhile ago. He walked to the destroyed doorway, taking a quick peek around the front hall. "Kid..? You here..?", he called into the house. There wasn't an answer. "Dammit, Varian.." Eugene sighed before heading further into the house. "You can't just run back to this hellhole without tellin' anybody..", he grumbled under his breath. The sound of heartbroken sobs drifted to him as he started walking down the basement stairs. Bingo.

 

Varian was curled up in a ball in front of his encased father, his face buried in his knees. Eugene walked over to him, making as much noise as possible. The teen had developed a habit of lashing out when he was startled. He lifted his head a little, blue eyes full of agony and guilt. He sniffled before clearing his throat. "What...What are  _you_  doing here..?", he asked quietly, voice still thick with tears. Eugene sighed and crossed his arms. "I could ask you the same thing, kid.."  
Varian glared at nothing, looking away from the older male. He didn't have an answer that would make sense to Eugene. "C'mon, kid. Let's go back to the castle. I believe you told Rapunzel that you were going to show her the serum you and Cass made together yesterday, yes? Best not to keep her waiting, buddy." He held out a hand to help the kid up. Varian's piercing blue eyes, eyes that in Eugene's opinion could see right to your soul, moved to the extended hand. Eugene suddenly recalled a conversation from only a few months prior, during the groups' time on the road:

 

Eugene had been driving the caravan when Varian had climbed up onto the roof before settling down on the bench beside him.

 

_"Eugene....do you ever feel like you're worthless....like everything you do is wrong...and nothing you ever do matters to anybody..?"_

_"Whoa...kid...where the heck is **that**  coming from??"_

_"Just answer the question...."_

_"Well, hell, kid....I think everyone feels that way at one point in their lives..."_

_"You're evading.."_

_"Ha! Maybe I am! That's just a really loaded personal question, Varian! I'm not sure what to answer with..."_

_"Okay, look. I grew up in an orphanage. It's kind of common in a place like that to feel the way you seem to be...but..I don't feel that way anymore. I haven't for a long time."_

_"What changed?"_

_"I met Rapunzel."_

 

_"I....I see..."_

That had been the end of it. Varian had climbed back into the caravan and he'd never brought up the subject again.

 

He lowered his hand when Varian didn't take it. "Kid...are...do you still feel like you're worthless? Like nothing you do matters..?", he asked softly, watching Varian for a reaction. His heart twisted when the kid curled in further on himself, a very telling sign. He sighed before dropping down beside him, disturbing some dust. "Well, I know for a fact that sitting in here after everything that happened isn't going to help. It's just going to make you feel worse, kid." Varian grunted in reply, wiping his face with his coat sleeve. "It's complicated." Eugene held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. Maybe it is. I'm just saying that this isn't healthy, Var. You just made a breakthrough in freeing your dad! You should be celebrating that, not wallowing in here! Besides you have us now as well! Me, Rapunzel, Lance, Cass, and Ruddiger too! We're not your real family, I know, but we're the best you've got! I never knew my real family, but I found a new one that I wouldn't give up for the most expensive object in the known world!" He rested a hand on Varian's shoulder. "So, whaddaya say, kid? Come back with me?" Varian wiped his face again before giving Eugene a small smile. "Yeah...thanks, Eugene..." Eugene beamed. "Anytime, kid! Team Awesome?"

 

"Team Awesome.."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few days later, Varian was watching Cass train from behind a tree. She was beautiful as she moved gracefully with her sword in hand. His heart was hammering in his chest, like it had started doing whenever he saw her after that incident in his lab. He could still remember how soft she'd actually felt pressed beneath him as he'd shielded her from the blast. It had been so surprising, and so  _nice_ , that he'd frozen for a moment. He'd never felt so embarrassed and ashamed, at the same time, in his entire life! Of course, he'd been overreacting as well. She was a lot older than him and he was only fifteen. He wasn't even of marrying age yet! Of course she didn't see him as anything other than a friend! He'd also tried to kill her...but she said that she'd forgiven him for that, especially after he'd been willing to become a bird forever to save her. His memories were blurry after that, the next thing he'd been aware of being back to normal and coughing up a blue feather. Whatever. He peeked back around the tree. She'd moved onto archery, shooting a few arrows at the targets she'd set up while he was distracted. He smiled as he watched her, impressed by her accuracy and skill. She was amazing at everything she did...fighting, cleaning, leading people..

 

He sighed quietly, resting his forehead against the tree trunk. He was hopeless. She's the first girl that ever really paid attention to you. That's the only reason you like her, Varian! Your crush actually went away while you hurting, you know. That's why it was so easy for you to taunt and attempt to crush her without any regret in the moment. It only came back because of how kind she'd been to you after your powers were unlocked. You'd been deathly sick and she'd taken care of you as part of her lady-in-waiting duties. As a favor to Rapunzel, who'd wanted you to feel better so she could try and be your friend again. That was it. You're just the lovesick idiot that got too attached to a girl who would never like you back. You need to get over this, Varian! You have a job to do! Have you even started to pack for your journey to the village with the contaminated well yet? Seriously! Stop pining and get to work!

 

Varian turned when he heard footsteps heading in his direction. One of the other servant girls in the castle was walking over to him. She was a cute girl with long brown hair and grey eyes...if only he'd taken the time to learn her name. She smiled at him once she reached him, tucking her hands behind her back. "Hi! You're Varian, right? I've seen you in the hallways a few times!" He recalled that she was only a year older than him, according to castle gossip. She was pretty new as well, having been hired while he and the others were on the road. He smiled back at her. "Hello! Um...yeah, I am! Sorry...I seem to have forgotten your name, Miss..?", he trailed off, tilting his head. "Oh! I'm Annie! That's okay! You always seem like you have a lot on your mind!", she laughed a little.  _'More than you'd be capable of understanding..'_ , he thought to himself. "Annie. That's a nice name. I'll make sure to remember it from now on..", he nodded to himself. "Now, was there something you wanted? Did you come to watch the training? Surely you didn't come all the way over here just to talk to me, did you..?" Her smile turned shy and she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Actually, I did. I've seen you around a lot since you came back with the Princess and her friends from that year long journey...and...you're really cute....and you seem to be really kind too..." Varian's eyes widened and he blushed at her words. Was this going where it seemed to be going..? Had the spirits heard his thoughts and given him a way out of his obsession with Cassandra..? He swallowed as he looked her in the eye. She met his gaze as she continued. "S-So, I was wondering if you...maybe...wanted to go for a walk with me later...like around sunset...a-and..." She rested a hand on one of his own gloved ones, the air between them charged with...something. She was asking him out on a date, wasn't she? He looked down at their hands, swallowing nervously again before he tried to formulate a response. "I...um..."

 

Suddenly there was a loud THWACK sound as an arrow hit the tree trunk between them, startling them both. Annie and him jumped apart a little as they both looked around the tree. Cass cleared her throat, her bow in hand. "My bad, the arrow got away from me..", she said flatly, not sounding sorry at all. Rage immediately boiled inside of Varian from his head to his toes. "You almost hit me, Cassie!!!", he yelled at her, his body tensing up as he stepped away from Annie. "Like I said, my bad." She seemed amused. "Ugh!" He ran his hands through his hair, dislodging his goggles a little. He turned back to Annie. "Sure, I'd love to. Meet me outside my lab after dinner, okay?" He sent one more frustrated glare at Cassandra before stalking back into the castle, his hands balled into fists at his sides. Annie looked at the older woman and met her sudden glare head on. She's onto you, Cass. She huffed before turning on her heel and heading into the castle as well, passing Rapunzel on the way.

 

Cass grumbled to herself, glaring at the arrow that was embedded in the tree trunk. Rapunzel walked over to her, concerned. "Cass? Are you okay? What was all that about? You almost hit Var with that arrow.." Cass sighed heavily as she yanked said arrow out of the tree. "I don't know..I knew he was watching me the whole time...and then that girl showed up and they started talking....I don't know what came over me..." Rapunzel put her hands on her hips. "You almost seemed jealous to me..." Cass froze before suddenly turning to face her best friend. "Jealous? Jealous of what?", she demanded. "Annie was flirting with Varian and then she asked him out. You like him, don't you?", she tilted her head. Cass tensed as she turned away again. "No! What do I care if he goes on a date with her? He doesn't belong to anybody, especially me! He can do whatever he wants!" Rapunzel sighed. "Fine. Believe what you want, Cass. I'll see you at dinner, okay?" With that, the Princess turned before gracefully walking back into the castle.

 

Cass glared at the arrow in her hand.

 

She wasn't jealous....was she..?

 

 

(End.)


End file.
